Harry Potter and Then Unknown Truth
by potterlover2006
Summary: Harry is now home for the summer. He has been think what did Dumbledore not tel me about my life. And the whole thing that makes him wonder is that there is going to be new students at school who were not there before and not just 1st years. Harry has a s


Harry Potter and the Unknown Truth

Chapter One: Not knowing who you are

Part one: sections: one thru three  
It was the first day back to at #4 Private Drive. The Dursley's were just sitting down to dinner. The only thing that was missing was the skinny boy who just returned from a far off school. Harry Potter was sitting in the smallest bedroom in the house. Vernon and Petunia did not realize that the boy they hated so much was not downstairs eating dinner. Dudley was the one who noticed that Harry was not there what so ever.

"Mum." Dudley said to get his mother attention  
"Yes Dudley." replied Petunia  
"Harry has not came down for dinner." he said  
"Well I can not make the boy come down."

Meanwhile in Harry's room he was thinking. WHat he was thinking about was the fact that the did not want to think about anything that has happened. He missed Dumbledore and he missed Sirius. He knew both of those deaths were his fault. Something kept bothering him though. He knew that someone was going to end up going to get hurt more then once before he is completely rid of the horrible Voldemort.

**meanwhile in another country.**

Kaede Mai a sixteen year old girl was being told she had to get a move on so that they would not miss their flight to London.

"Mom. Who is picking us up their?" asked Kay.  
"Yong lady I have told you a million time to not wear those hip hugger jeans." replied her mother misty.  
"Well you had everything else packed up before I could get a skirt out." she snapped.  
"Those jeans are better then your skirt."  
"What ever mom. Can we go now?"

"Yes and Remus Lupin is going to be picking us up. We are going to be staying in an old house."  
"Mom who is this Remus Lupin guy?"  
"Your godfather if something was to bit you."  
"Oh like a werewolf or something?"  
"Yes now go." Her mother said.

**At the old Potter mansion. **

" Tonks." yelled Lupin.

"Coming Sweetie I have to say moving around is not easy when you are having a baby and are as big as I am."  
"Sorry sweetie I forgot." replied Remus

"When is Kay and Mandy coming?"

"Their flight leaves in about 6 minutes." he said  
"Oh really you mean they will be here in about 5 hours?"  
"Yes tonks now how about you go sit down."  
"And for the record your not fat but you hardly look a bout 2 moths but I can tell you are having more then one kid because you are big my dear not fat." Replied Remus.  
"Good now I can sit down." replied Tonks.

**Harry's room.**

Harry was sitting in his room think yet again about what could have been done to make sure no one else was going to be killed while he went on his quest to kill the dark lord. Harry was about to fall asleep when he felt a gush of wind come threw his window caused by something white.  
"Hedwig where have you been girl?" asked Harry

all she did was hoot and put her leg out to show she had a letter from when she had been on her hunt.

Harry  
Hey how has your summer been? Mine has been okay I found out that witches are somewhat common in my family. My cousin Anna and Crystal are also witches. I also found out that I am not smuggle born like I thought I was. My real mother's name is Misty Rose something I am still looking it up. Other wise my summer is good. don't blame yourself about what happened at school Harry all will be okay I hear that Ron has some cousins coming to Hogwarts this yea and there is a foreign student come from America like Ron's cousins but she has been in hiding and supposed to be related to someone in Hogwarts its self. Have you heard from lupn? I have to go love,  
Hermione  
Harry sat thinking to himself that things could not get any better but when three other owls came in the window he was surprised Harry we are coming to get you on June 15  
run and family  
Harry  
I still love you and always will  
Ginny  
Harry I have a surprise for you I just found its not going to be wrapped speaking it breaths and its cute  
remus, tonks  
p. s we are having a baby your the 1st to know.

**meanwhile at on the plane  
**"Mom" said Kay  
"Yes dear"  
"When we get there who will recognize us we have not been to London so long its not funny." asked Kay  
"just go to sleep and be quiet please I promised you mother one thing to make sure you are always safe now go to sleep" replied her mom  
"Thanks" she said miserable  
Kay sat there thinking how was she ever going to be able to look in her brothers face knowing that she grew up in a loving home and he grew up the the monsters. she felt sorry she was a kind person but she knew she would never make it to class the first day her mom told her no one does unless they have a map but only being a little younger then Harry by thirty minutes it was funny she could always tell when he was not happy. So she finally rested and fell asleep soon her new they would be landing and then all would be known about everything.

**At Ron's House.**

"Ronald Weasley what are you doing?" yelled Mrs. Weasley.  
"Trying to get Ginny out of her room." yelled Ron.  
"Don't yell at your mother Ronald." Yelled Arthur Weasley.  
"Ron your cousin's are here." called Molly  
"Great." muttered Ron under his breath he did not like his youngest cousin Brittany, she always picked on him.

Meanwhile downstairs in the Burrow Mrs.Weasley welcomed her nieces in to her house she had not seen any of them since they thought that the Dark Lord was gone for ever. Alyson Alice was a weird one some people would say she went to the American Institute of Witchcraft. She also went with Brittany there to. Alyson was going into her seventh year there but when she found out they were moving to England she knew she would be going to the same school as her cousin. Brittany was just starting to get into school she would not miss a thing but maybe a month behind but what Molly said she could make it up in no time.

"Brittany, Alyson how nice to see you." said the twins.  
"Fred and George I can always tell which is which." replied Brit.  
"Not this time we can no longer where those things above our head we have learned something to keep them off of us." replied Fred.  
They looked up there were those signs but they were over the wrong person. they laughed so did everyone else. Molly knew this was going to be a big change for everyone.

**meanwhile at Hogwarts.  
**  
"Kaliana, how are you my dear?" asked McGonagall.  
"Fine, Prof. and how are you doing?" Kaliana  
"As well as can be expected dear, your uncle was the best head master this school has seen and i don't know if they will even reopen this school" replied Minerva  
"Well i will see to it that they do you know i have a strong hold over the minister he sure doesn't want his secret out in the open i am sure of." she said  
"Kaliana I am ever so grateful for your help in fulfilling my Dept. Mistress spot but you might be only needed to help teach."  
"That is fine Minerva you have done so much for me and my uncle." Replied Kali  
"Oh Minerva before i leave please if you will call me kali, Kali, or KC that would be lovely. thanks."  
"I will try to remember that."  
"Okay thanks and now I have to go."  
"Bye Kali."

**Draco's house **

"Mom this is not true." yelled Draco.  
"Well young man you did not do your job so I can not get you out of this young man so go." said his mother.  
"Well you have to send Alana away there is no room for her here." said Draco.  
"There is and she will stay so go." she said  
"Excuse me but why do i have no say in where i go? just because i did not grow up a Malfoy does that not mean one darn thing i will be back i have to go for a walk." yelled Alana Draco's sister who was lost at birth by Draco's uncle Domino.


End file.
